Giving Up
by LittleLady32
Summary: Hermione has entered married life, and has discovered it isn't bliss. Wizard marriages are binding, and her only hope of escape could be the one person she has dismissed all of her life.Rated for later chapters.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling and her incredible genius, I'm just borrowing her characters for a bit

Summary: Hermione has entered married life, and has discovered it isn't bliss. Wizard marriages are binding, and her only hope of escape could be the one person she has dismissed all of her life. Rated for later chapters.

Title from Giving up by silverstein, the song just sort of fit where I'm going with this story, but only halfway.

* * *

It was snowing, her head tilted against the window miserably. 'Snow,' she thought angrily. 'Why does it have to snow, I hate snow.'

The wind was fast, ripping through the yard, looking like it was preventing any of the snow from laying on the ground.

It had been a good day, a relaxing day. Then this happened, she was going to sit and read, make her afternoon into a time of relaxation, of forgetting; but then she saw the snow. The white, pure snow falling from the sky, reminding her of everything she wasn't anymore.

She wanted to go outside, stand in the snow in only her shirt and sweats, no shoes, no jacket, just stand there and let it hit her in the face, be a painful reminder of the things that were gone.

She sighed heavily and turned away, forcing the tears away, the pain that came with watching something that had once been so beautiful, had once been fun. Now it only reminded her of everything she had lost.

She wasn't going to read, she decided with determination, she wasn't going to live this day blissfully peaceful until he came home tonight. She wasn't going to relax and relish the moment of quit peace. No, she was going out, out into the snow, the pure snow. Maybe she wanted to be punished, maybe she wanted to feel it against her skin, scolding her like a child.

The trip up the stairs was quick, she entered her room, shut the door and moved to her closet. She threw it open and pulled out a pair of nice jeans and a sweater. Throwing them on she then found her socks and boots. She bounded down the stairs, grabbed her coat and threw open the door, finally stepping out into the snow.

The sky was gray, everything was dark and din, and it was barely noon. She closed her eyes and let the cold hit her in the face, the snow skitter across her skin as it was carried on its hurried journey by the fierce and angry wind.

Then it stopped, it all stopped, the wind, the snow, things were starting it get brighter behind her closed eyes. Red, almost an orange fierceness that came with sunlight. Blinding white. She opened her eyes. The snow was gone, the trees still, a white cloud flitted by, replacing the cold gray ones that had only been there moments ago. They sky was a startling blue, the sun, blindingly bright.

A sigh escaped her lips once more and she turned back towards the door. "I hate winter too." she thought bitterly, throwing the door open, grumbling about wasting her time.

Moving into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and scanned the food that was there. She pulled out a bottled of water and opened it. She took a sip and ventured across the hall back into the study that also doubled as her library. It was hers, it was all she got, a prison he designed for her, and knew he could keep her trapped inside; yet this was all she could ever want right now. Every book imaginable was here, every author, every genre; it was what she wanted, and what she had got. More books came, once a month, on time as always, and she took the time and care to place them all where they went, their new homes, a home filled with love; at least for the books. She ran her hands along the spines, loving them, admiring them, not reaching out for one to read, just taking comfort in them.

The house was small, smaller on the outside than it was inside. It was all an illusion, it was all fake. The inside was brilliant, only two floors, but there wasn't more room needed, the largest room was the library, and it got larger every month.

Fingers skittering, lightly grazing, lovingly sliding over books, and tomes. sources of knowledge, of adventure, of romance, of horror. leather bound volumes, books as ancient they were covered in plastic to be protected, only to be read under special circumstances and conditions. Stairs, and ladders, all of them leading to more books, the room a large circle, with different floors, levels and passageways. She could get lost in here, die in here and she wouldn't care or notice.

Glancing at her watch she now noticed the time she spent in here was longer than she thought it had been. She needed to go prepare dinner. She had to be sure it would taste good, she was tired of suffering the consequences, and she knew that his Monday's at work were always the worst, coming back after what had been, she assumed a nice weekend for him. He was always just a bit off on Mondays, and that was why she wanted everything to taste fine.

Trudging back into the kitchen she pulled out the meat that she had been thawing all day today, she turned on her oven and started preparing to broil it. She chopped potatoes while she waited and started preparing the stuffing.

All day she had spent relaxing and kicking herself, wishing herself away, being mocked by the weather. Now she was rushing to put together something for the man that had made her this way.

She thought back over the past five years and felt like crying. Crying for the lost, and for her. Tears came often as she thought of all of the opportunities she had missed. She missed carrying on her education, she had missed getting a job, she had missed making new friends and becoming even more independent than she was. Then love got in the way.

The war had been tragic, bloody and well fought. They had won, she had to think of that, always, they had won. Four years ago had been Voldemorts downfall. She had stayed in school, completing her seventh year, becoming head girl, upholding policies and rules that were being broken more frequently. Most of the rule breakers were scared, scared for the comming war, others were doing it to test the stability of the school, but she had remained strong, she kept the students on their toes. She was in charge of the prefects, their rotations, patrolling, and she was responsible for research. Research not for school, but for the Order, for Ron, for Harry, for the finding of the horcruxes. They never went back to school that year, they never even finished school; but what did school matter if you brought down the biggest threat to the wizarding world. She had stayed strong, she had remained, doing something that was important to her, that meant something. Despite all of the hard times, she graduated top of her class, then the war started. There was no celebration for her that year, and there never was, she jumped right into help, still researching, still working hard for the greater good.

It had been terrifying, the war, the blood, the carnage, the death. They had won, but it had stuck with her, gave her nightmares. Scared her into getting secure in her life. So she married, everyone said it was meant to be; she knew it too, she had been waiting for him, always waiting, always patient, that was her, she could wait and keep her composure, as long as she was working towards some goal. something she wanted.

The wedding was small, quaint, and nice, exactly not what she had always wanted; but everyone was tired of large extravagant parties, of ceremonies. So they made the wedding into something small, miniscule. There had been no honeymoon, just a sending off into a brand new house, courtesy of the ministry, a thank you for the amount of time, the years of their life that had went into the cause of Voldemort.

The first year of thier marrage had been nice. Neither of them worked, of felt like working due to the non-stop pace of the previous year. Then the owl came, and owl for her husband, begging him to become an auror, yet there was no letter from her, and she was the one who had completed school. They had a long talk, he said he'd think about it, but by the next year he was bored and quickly took the job. Forcing her to be here all by herself.

It didn't take long, she thought, it never took long. He hadn't been working for a month when it all started. He had got it into his head that she was worth nothing, not his time, not his love, nothing. They were stuck though, wizard marriages were binding. She didn't understand, she never understood, they were still newly weds, almost two years, and this was what he thought of her? Wasn't this supposed to happen much later in life. She wondered what went wrong, what she had done to deserve this, she wondered if she had always read him wrong in school, she wondered what had changed. He refused to let her go to school, he liked her better her, a fact that made her laugh, since he claimed she wasn't worth her time. She dealt with it, she assumed he would come around, he always came around; he didn't come around.

So here she was, three years into a marriage, four years after a war, and fiver years out of school, she was 24, she was getting old, she thought with dread. She had had plans for her life, and this wasn't where she was supposed to be at 24 according to her time line. Some days she just wanted to leave, just run away from it all, but she hadn't yet found a spell that could counter the marriage one, she hadn't yet found a spell that would prevent him from finding her. She knew she was only ever safe, and not able to be found in places that had wards; yet, if she put wards up herself she knew she could be found. She had done several experiments, ones that weren't obvious. Once in a library, another time in a mall while she was shopping, one of the few activities he allowed her.

There was no where for her to go, no where for her to hide. She was stuck in a marriage without love, without care, without anything but stony silence, and sex. Not love making, sex, because he needed something from time to time. She couldn't get out of the marriage, there was no physical abuse; but even in the wizarding world a husband was allowed to hit his wife. She was stuck with emotional abuse, which to her was worse, there was always the fear, the anticipation that one day he would snap, and just hit her, but that day had yet to come, but she was always waiting for it, looking for it.

She watched as the potatoes boiled, she was miserable in her own life, and that's not how she had planned it. She had married him for love, she had cared deeply about him, and knew she could grow to love him, and he already loved her; things had changed, he had turned on her. Now Hermione Granger was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to run, to be free, but here she was, tied to the one man she thought to make her happy, but had ended up crushing her with his demands, his controlling tendencies. Ron Weasley.

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? let me know, more shall be coming soon. 

Read and Review

Melusine


	2. Dinner for two, tea for five

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts. I'm assuming you're liking it then. Keep letting me know, the feedback helps a ton, good or bad.

* * *

Dinner was a forced affair, a long drawn out process that started in somewhat comfortable silence, and ended in suffocating silence. The forks made tinking noises on the plates, the glasses a dull thud as they were sat back down. There was always that quiet smacking of lips as Ron ate his food, Hermione sat there, silent, listening, barely eating.

He pushed his plate away when he was done and stood. Hermione always held her breath at this moment, waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did. He turned and silently walked out of the room, not even looking her way.

Once she heard his footsteps on the stairs she rose from her place and quickly cleared the table. She was always in the kitchen when he came back down, wanting a cup of coffee so he could retire happily into the study to go over a few things for work.

She was standing at the sink when he came in, her back to him. He cleared his throat, and she turned quickly, eager to please, eager to make him happy, to look at her just once like he did when they were at school.

"Yes?" She asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Harry's coming over in fifteen minutes, you know, to catch up with us, he says he misses seeing you, so I invited him over." Ron said, not really looking at her, but just over and past her shoulder.

Hermione nodded and put the towel down. "Should I get coffee and cakes for all of us?" she asked, moving to turn on the coffee pot.

"That would be a good idea, we'll be in the lounge, so bring everything there."

"Alright." She said, quickly turning back to finish the dishes and then get out a few desserts.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, almost hesitantly

"Yes Ronald?" she responded, not turning around.

He sighed. "Will you look at me when you talk to me; I thought you knew that by now."

She turned, nodding, "Yes, sorry, what is it?" she asked, her voice as small as a child's.

"Harry is bringing over a few friends." He said slowly.

"That's fine." She responded automatically, knowing it wasn't, knowing she wanted to just talk with Harry.

"Two." Ron said shortly, finally looking into her eyes.

She hesitated, that meant something, and it was something important if he was actually looking at her. "I'll be sure to have enough of everything." She nodded.

"Good." He said seriously, and then paused. "And Hermione?" she looked up at him. "Don't make a fool out of yourself tonight like you always do." Once the words were out of his mouth, he turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone.

"Okay." She said looking at the ground, wishing her life hadn't turned out this way at all. Looking out the window she sighed, thinking about the strange weather they had had that day.

Snow had been something she looked forward to as a child, before her Hogwarts days. Those days Hermione had practically prayed for snow, hoping they would get off school and she could spend the day playing with her parents. Snow days were her favorite; there were snowmen, and snowball fights, fort building and snow angels. There was just something about being out in it that made her feel young again, like she had nothing to truly worry about, if only for a moment.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione was jolted out of her reverie. She started scrambling about the kitchen trying to get everything ready when she heard Ron yell to her to open the door. Cursing him mentally she rushed to the front door.

She turned the knob and flung the door open, and standing in front of her was Harry Potter, a beautiful blonde she was sure she didn't know and Draco Malfoy.

"Harry! Hi!" She said, backing up and letting them in, she watched closely as Draco shut the door behind him.

"Hey Mione" Harry said, pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back and stopped when Ron cleared his throat. "Hullo Ron." Harry said a smile on his face. Ron merely nodded. "Ah, Hermione, you remember Draco Malfoy." Harry said, breaking up the odd silence. She smiled at him and took his hand gently in her own, prepared to shake it and was completely startled when he bent down and kissed it.

Hermione cast a worried glance at Ron and found him glaring at the top of Malfoys head. She sniffed, trying to get his attention, but the gesture was completely missed. Draco rose back up and smiled civilly at her.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley, I want to –"

Hermione laughed and waved her hand. "Please, call me Hermione; Mrs. Weasley makes me feel like some old woman." Draco nodded and turned to the blonde.

"Hermione, this is our college Oliva Zabini." At her puzzled expression he continued on. "She is a year younger than all of us, but as it happens was actually attending Beauxbatons, she came here to England to study where she met Blaise, and the two hit it off, and are married to this day. An impressive feat if you know Blaise."

Hermione laughed, indeed she did know Blaise, he had been head boy, opposite her head girl position. "I believe I did read about that, a little over a year ago perhaps." Draco and Olivia both nodded. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Mrs. Zabini."

Olivia laughed. "Don't be silly darling; it makes me feel just as old as you I fear. Call me Olivia." Hermione smiled and nodded.

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, let's all move into the parlor and take our refreshments, shall we? Hermione, would you go get them for us please?" He asked briskly, in a strictly business manner.

The petite woman nodded, and Draco Malfoy watched as the fire tempered Gryffindor lioness became nothing but a sad and dismissed kitten, and somehow, somewhere within him, he knew it was wrong. Then against his better judgment he was already moving.

"I'd be more than happy to help." Hermione stopped mid-stride and Ron narrowed his eyes.

"That's not really necessary." Ron stated, waving at Hermione to keep going.

"Nonsense, I'm a guest, the hostess doesn't need to be doing everything." He said, moving towards Hermione and taking her arm. "To the kitchen!" he cried. "or wherever you have our refreshments."

Hermione nodded, and swept the blonde man off to the kitchen before her husband could protest.

Once in the kitchen Draco rounded on her before she could even grab the cups and mugs.

"What is wrong with you Granger?" he asked, reverting back to her former last name, a favorite word of his after being used so often.

"What are you talking about… Malfoy?" she asked, looking at him bewildered as she finally did reach for the mugs.

"I'm talking about you and Weasley, you just let him walk all over you and your last season Versace top, and you had nothing to say back to him." He took her by the shoulders and looked at her. "That is not the girl I knew from school."

Hermione scoffed. "What do you know anyway Mr. Malfoy. You think you can just come in here with your good looks and wads of cash, loosen me up by making me think you're going to be a nice guy. Newsflash Draco, we've all changed, we've all grown up."

"Yes, well, most of the people from our class that I've met have not become cowering simpering little housewives who are afraid of their husbands and given up on their dreams."

"I haven't given up on anything, and I'm quite happy." She hissed at him, closing a cabinet door.

"Right, he keeps you quiet with pretty things." He said with a smirk, rubbing the hem of her top. "Nice shiny things as well I bet, where's your jewelry box? I bet it's just funny of amazing pieces."

Hermione stared at him, she would never admit how close to the truth he was. She would never tell him that once a month Ron sent her out with his money, and a few hired people to go get whatever she wanted, whatever, he hoped would make her pleased. If she had one hundred galleons for every time he came home with a new piece of jewelry for her collection, she'd be a wealthy woman, without the jewels.

"I wish I knew what happened to the Granger we all loved to hate, but you, Hermione, aren't her."

How dare he. Who did he think he was? Coming into her house, a guest, and now he was talking to her like he really knew her, like he really knew what was happening to her. Sure, she wasn't happy, and she hoped that any idiot with eyes would be able to see that, but she was not however, some cowering little… woman… or was she?

"I've seen this all before Granger, just with you as another woman. You think, for one fleeting moment, that since company, old friends and acquaintances are coming over to your home that you can do what you want, if only for a moment. Then the voice of reason comes and puts you in your place. What once was a smiling happy face becomes the slumped shoulders and dull eyes of surrender."

"I never liked you Malfoy, and I really don't appreciate you coming into my house, my home, and acting like you know exactly what is going on here. Nothing is going on, Ron and I just had a small row, and I'm waiting for him to come around to apologizing." She sniffed and straightened up. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, please grab that tray, and follow me."

Draco paused for a moment, looking quite on the verge of saying something else, but he didn't. Hermione watched as he nodded and picked up the tray filled with desserts.

Arriving in the parlor, all three faces turned to them. "That took a while." Ron stated.

Hermione grinned and forced a laugh. "Oh, you know, we were just catching up on old things, school days, you know."

Harry nodded. "No name calling though, right?"

At this Draco laughed. "Potter I'm hurt, we've both come so far, yet you still thing of me to sink that low."

Harry merely shrugged, and Ron sent yet another glare at Malfoy, this time, the young man saw it and merely cast a confused glance towards the redhead.

Hermione stood at the door, saying goodbye to them all. She was very sorry to see them go. Oliva wanted to get in touch with her, go shopping sometime, and hear Hermione's stories from the days when she was in close quarters with Blaise. Hermione heartily agreed.

Harry clutched his brunette friend tightly, told her to owl him often and that he would stop back by some other time for dinner.

Then it was time to say goodbye to Draco. To his credit he shook hands with Ron, shared a small joke and then turned to her, his gaze emotionless.

"Mrs. Weasley, Granger, Hermione, whatever it is I'm supposed to call you now; thank you for your hospitality, it was greatly appreciated. Perhaps, someday soon, you and your husband could come over to the manor, so I can repay the favor." Hermione gave him a noncommittal nod as he continued. "Have a wonderful evening, and thank you again." He took up her hand once more and kissed it. As he stepped back, Hermione felt him slip something into her hand; quickly she clasped her hands together in front of herself.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Malfoy, it has been wonderful to catch up with you again," she paused. "and to see that you have really grown up." Draco merely smirked. "You are of course welcome to come over for dinner with Harry as well."

Draco grinned, and thanked them both then he stepped out into the cold night air to travel home.

Hermione sighed as she shut the door, discreetly slipped her hand into the pocket of her slacks and released the slip of paper. Turning around to Ron she found him to be the color of puce, she grinned weakly at him.

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter one. I know its a bit crazy, but alot of things need to be established before things really get going. No worries, the guilt purchases shall be covered in a later chapter, and a few of Ron's issues shall be exposed next chapter. Let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is a good friend to have.

Happy reading!


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Discalimer: I own nothing.**

Alright, so thanks again for reading, and thanks times two if you reviewed. I won't keep you all waiting, so no long speech, just start reading!

* * *

"Do we need to go over exactly what I think is wrong?" Ron asked, following Hermione, who was doing her best to avoid him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ronald." She said as she picked up the remnants of the desserts.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Draco, you know ferret face."

Hermione straightened and looked at him. "And here I thought we had all matured a bit after everything that has happened, I'm sorry to discover that I'm wrong."

"You need to stop talking right now."

"Why Ronald, I did nothing wrong, I did nothing to warrant this type of response."

"But you knew it would happen! You knew the moment you decided to frolic off with that greasy git that I wouldn't be happy."

"Stuff it Ron! You wouldn't be happy if I decided to frolic off with my Aunt Mae."

"Watch your mouth woman, I'm not happy as it is, and you're pushing buttons and making things worse." Hermione laughed. "Stop it, don't laugh, and don't smile," he picked up a teacup. "You do it and I won't hesitate to throw this."

"That was my mum's! You can't just go throwing those things around, that's all I have left of her!"

"Well, you better start thinking before you start talking to other men!"

Hermione stood still, watching as Ron toyed with the fragile cup, she was willing him not to do anything, she didn't have her wand, and she knew as sure as anything, that if he threw that cup he would make damned sure that she couldn't cast a simple rapiaro on it.

"Don't even think of smiling Hermione."

"Do I even look like that's what I'm doing, my main concern is my mother's china! Just put it down and throw something else."

"Why would I do that when this is getting me the response that I want?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "And what response is that Ronald?"

Ron tilted his head and looked at her. "I'd like to keep you quiet, I'd like you to stop acting so rashly, and I'd like you to stop cohorting with other men!"

Sighing she stood up straighter and looked him in the eye. "If that is all that this is about you really need to grow up Ronald; Draco was talking to me in the kitchen, and I really don't think he's interested, or ever will be."

"Well we all know that!" Ron retorted, slamming the cup down on the table. "You're just the buck-tooth know it all. A thorn in all of our sides."

Hermione could feel the tears building up, threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them, not this time, she wasn't going to let him have that one sick pleasure.

"That's not what I meant!" she whispered, gently picking up the cup that he had placed down so roughly moments before.

Ron scoffed. "And what exactly did you mean then?"

"Ron. I don't think Draco likes women."

"Oh God, here we go with this again, it's always someone new every week."

"Ron, would you just listen to me?"

"Alright, alright, whatever you want, fine, but after this you are going straight to bed after you clean this whole mess up." He said flopping down in a chair.

"When we were in the kitchen getting things ready he noticed that my top was versace, and not just versace, but last season!"

"So?"

"Ron! Straight men don't notice that sort of thing, they're lucky if they recognize who designed what, but to recognize one season from another?"

"So you really think that Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy, is into men?" Hermione nodded. "No sorry, not willing to believe that one, its just not possible. I've never seen him out with a man unless it was with a group of people. No Hermione that's impossible, Draco likes women way to much."

"There is no other explanation!"

"There doesn't need to be. Now, clean this up, I'm going to go send a few owls and then take a shower."

Hermione nodded stiffly and watched him leave, all she wanted to do what punch him in the face, and if she had her wand maybe use a few curses on him. She sat down heavily as she wondered once more where he kept her wand; he had taken it away from her two weeks ago after she blew a chunk out of the wall in anger, she had been aiming for him. Her wand was no where to be found though and she had looked absolutely everywhere. Her thought process immediately stopped, she had looked everywhere but at his office, that was where it had to be. He put her head miserably in her hands; there was no way she could get to it there without him knowing about it. There was no way she could buy a new one either, unless she asked for the money, but he only ever gave her muggle money. Exchanging the money was out, she knew word would leak out, not from the goblins, but from the other patrons that were there that day.

"I'll just do things the muggle way then." She sighed. Piling everything onto two trays she finally made her way into the kitchen. It was a teetering balancing act, but she made it, the only thing to fall was a small piece of cake, icing side down. "Perfect." Hermione muttered as she moved to clean it.

All of the dishes were spotless, as was the floor when she heard the water turn on. Knowing she'd have at least fifteen minutes to herself she reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper Draco had discreetly placed in her hand earlier.

Looking around just to be sure she finally opened the note.

'Granger,

To find a way out, you need to find a way in first. Find me when you've made up your mind. And make sure you bring something of mine. Like that pair of boxers you confiscated in year seven that should do the trick. I know that you've kept them; you keep everything.

D. Malfoy'

Hermione read the note over a few more times before shaking her head and putting it back in her pocket. 'What does that even mean?'

She listened, the shower was still on. Good. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom where she quickly changed out of her day clothes and into a large baggy tee shirt to sleep in. She pulled the note out of the pocket and placed it in a book, the lining of the cover peeled back, and Ron wouldn't notice anything unless he went looking for it, but he didn't look in books so there was nothing for her to worry about.

Rushing around the room she shut off all of the lights, save for the one on Ron's bedside table. She then crawled under the sheets and listened as the water turned off. Hermione shut her eyes and started to breathe deep, passing off a very convincing illusion of sleep.

She was facing towards the door and away from the center of the bed when he walked into the room. She could hear him muttering, complaining under his breath as he moved around, getting his robes ready for work the next day. Satisfied, he removed the towel from his waist and rubbed his hair with it for a few moments before throwing on the floor and pulling the sheets back.

'He's still such a boy' Hermione though disdainfully as she looked at the damp towel on the floor. She would have to wake up early and remove that before it started to smell.

She tensed as Ron climbed into the bed. He moved around for a few moments and then came up behind her. He rubbed her upper thigh and let out an irritated sigh when he discovered she was still wearing underwear. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. 'No sex, no sex, no sex.' She repeated it over and over again in her head, praying that he would leave her alone tonight, he was far too angry for anything to go over well.

She finally felt him move away and roll over, a grin slowly found its way onto her face. She was safe for the night.

* * *

Ta-Da! So what did you think? love it? hate it?

I know it was kind of short, but I didn't want to over burden you all with a ton of info and happenings. I do want to thank MacKenzieBlueEyes for pointing out the way I wrote Draco, which I didn't mean to do at all, but all shall be explained in a few chapters. I hope this was enjoyable for all of you, and that you all don't go beat up Ron before things get to go any further. Feel free to let me know what you thought, and if you have any questions, i have not beta so I'm working through it all on my own and sometimes am not exactly sure when it can get confusing for the reader, because it makes perfect sense to me... but it should, since I'm writing it, and if it didn't I'd be scared.

Next update should be this weekend or early next week, I'm trying to rotate my stories with updates.

Happy Reading!


	4. Focus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Some good news! The issue that has come up with Draco will be explained, so stay with me.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Hermione sat up straight, statue still in her bed, in _their_ bed. She sighed as she looked to the place where he had been what seemed like moments before but was truly hours ago. The past two weeks had passed quickly for her, because she willed them to or not she would never know, but here she was, another Monday later and tons of time and possibly money on her hands.

She threw back the covers and then began staring at the floor, like it was an enemy that she had to face. Then her eyes moved to her legs, and at the sight of them her eyelids fluttered shut, ashamed to see what was there. Finally she gave up and gave into the fact that she would have to see them, and she would have to use them today and she would have to walk around today.

The bruises were large, deep purple shades, almost black near the center. Last night had been horrible. Fleetingly she wondered why she dealt with it, why she put up with it, why she didn't just find a way to hide, far, far away. Then she remembered, she remembered that Ron once was a wonderful person, a good man, and he was just in a strange stage where he was confused about everything.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she finally stood, wincing while she did so, but it was a battle won that day. Maybe, somehow, she thought, as she searched for a shirt to wear, that if she toughed it out that Ron would one day be like he had been. She pulled the shirt on over he head and then grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans.

She sat back down on the bed as she put her shoes on when she took notice of a discarded book. She leaned over and picked it up. Recognition came immediately and a faint smile appeared.

Once more she pulled out Draco's note and read it over. Sometimes she just didn't know what to think of him. She glanced over at her dresser and grinned. Locked away within it were multiple things she had confiscated during her reign as head girl and among them were Draco's 'charmed' boxers. He had claimed at the time that they would cast a gift of great proportions upon the bearer. Everyone there at the time had chuckled at what he meant, so they all agreed that it would be fun to try them out on someone. After all, a party in the head dorms (no matter if it was frowned upon by the head girl, who was likely to warm up to the idea) always involved a few tipsy teens, and once the alcohol was flowing through them they were up for almost anything, and almost forgetful of how much they hated each other when sober. Hermione chuckled as she remembered how Blaise had volunteered Ron. In the end it turned out all you got was hives, which everyone thought to be hilarious at the time, everyone but Ron. So to make him happy and stop complaining she had confiscated Draco's most prized possession: his charmed boxers.

Folding the note back up she placed it back in the book and then moved to her dresser. Rummaging around she finally found the latch for the small secret compartment she had gotten placed there a few years ago. The panel popped up and she pulled out the thin box. Placing it on the bed she opened it. Inside of it was the makeup Lavender had once tried to give to Pansy: she would have turned a brilliant hot pink shade and stayed that way for at least a week. Then there was Colin's camera, but it was no ordinary camera, this one could see through walls: he had placed it outside of the girls bathroom. Hermione had to give him credit; it was very tiny, just looked like a small box, very spy like. She had confiscated a pair of earrings from Luna: two snakes that would try and attack everyone but the wearer: they were poisonous. Then, lastly were the infamous boxers.

Hermione stared at them for a long while before shaking her head and closing the lid. She placed the box back where it had been, put the drawer back to its normal organized state and then walked out of the room. Upon her arrival in the kitchen there was a note from Ron: 'Go buy yourself something nice, have dinner ready by 7:30' She looked back to the table and found the shiny, pristine gleam of a plastic credit card staring back at her.

Draco Malfoy sat on a sofa in the study. He was waiting for Blaise to arrive, and he was ten minutes late.

Suddenly the door bust open, 'Finally'. Instead of Blaise however, stood his mother.

"Draco!" She called with a grin, gliding into the room. "You will never guess what I've just acquired for us!"

It was all Draco could do not to slam his head down on the desk he was perched behind. Once his father was out of the picture his mother found a spark she never knew she had, now she was dragging him along to Ascot, the opera, the ballet, multiple musicals a month, numerous plays, and his most dreaded: fashion shows. And the fashion shows were not limited to England, oh no, she had him traveling all over Europe and to America, just so she could be on the up and up, and in return he now knew more than he had ever wanted to about different designers and fashion. That information though, was not something he gave out freely, but he had made a slip, several weeks's ago when he had been at the Weasley's quaint abode. He let it slip to Hermione that he knew exactly who she was wearing and that it was last season. Subsequently he spent about three days kicking himself for the mistake.

Looking up at his mother he smiled at her. " What have you got mother?" he asked, his eyes focused on the tickets in her hand.

"Fashion Week!" She cried. Draco now knew that if he reacted poorly he would upset his mother for at least a week.

"You don't!" he said, leading her to believe he was unbelieving.

"I do. Look!" she rushed forward towards the desk and laid them down.

"How did you get these, I don't believe it!"

Narcissa smiled. "I knew you'd be excited. I called up Louis, naturally dear, he was more than happy to give two tickets to one of his most loyal supporters." Narcissa quickly leveled her gaze with her son and took on a brisk, businesslike manner. "Now, I want you to arrange the hotel accommodations, the floo transportation, our activities that we will be doing outside of looking at fashion and of course where we're eating!"

Draco nodded as he glanced at the tickets and then at his calendar. "End of June, early July. I can do that, we've got about six months until then."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that you're enthusiastic about this." Narcissa then patted her son on the cheek and took her leave of him; the tickets now back in her hands.

Draco leaned back in his chair once more and shook his head. "Where is that blasted Blaise?" he asked, staring at the mural on the ceiling.

"Right here mate." Came the chipper reply. "But perhaps, since you seem to not be in a great mood I should leave so I can keep my head rightfully attached."

Draco grinned as he continued to look at the ceiling. "Have a seat. There are some things that I wish to discuss with you." Draco waited until he heard the leather of the seat stretch and then he looked at Blaise. "I've got a slight problem."

Blaise only grinned. "What else is new mate?"

"No, no, nothing like that, ok, I don't have a problem, someone we know does, and I think it is now possible that said person now believes that I ah, well, don't really look at the ladies."

"So they think that you're gay." Blaise stated bluntly.

"In so many words, yes." Draco returned.

Blaise grinned. "So, what's the problem then?"

"She's got a bad husband." Draco said, cutting to the chase.

"Draco, do you realize just how many people are in horrible domestic situations? Wizarding marriages are binding and for life, unless one of them dies, then they are usually pushed to remarry if they are still fertile." Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you love her, is that why you're so concerned about her?"

Draco laughed. "Gods no. Never, not possible Blaise. No, it's just, I knew her and she isn't the same person."

Blaise nodded as he thought on it. "You've got money, I'm sure you could pay her way through getting out of it, but it's never been done before." Draco sighed heavily. "How do you know her anyway."

"School."

"Ah, ok, now we're getting somewhere, this means I know her to. Since someone decided they were to good for a secondary education. Hmm, let me think, not possible for you to love her, well that really only leaves one house wholly untouched, except for one witch. She a Gryffindor?" Draco nodded. "Ok, hmm, let me think, who is married now. Not the Weasley, but we just stated she doesn't count. Ok, so all of the girls in our year are married now. That Patil twin, I saw her the other day, looks smashing, definitely nothing wrong with her. Brown, ah, she's in America now, doing some huge make-up line over there now. That leaves Granger, but she was fierce."

"Do you talk to your wife at all Blaise?" Draco asked, stunned that Olivia had said nothing to him.

"I do, why? I've been out of town for a few weeks; I just got back in today, and stopped by to see you since your owl seemed so urgent. Who is Granger married to anyway?"

"Weasel."

"Oh, him, he's an auror now right?"

"I work with him.

"How, you aren't an auror."

Draco sighed. "I sponsor a special elite group of auror's he, along with your wife and Potter and on the team." Blaise nodded. "So that is how I work with him. We all went to his house about two weeks ago."

"Oh! Is it nice? How is Hermy?"

"Blaise? Do you not follow conversations? We had just figured out who was married to whom, and where they are in their lives."

"Right, right, I forgot."

Draco shut his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them again Blaise was looking at him with a big smile.

"What?" he snapped.

"How is Hermy? You never said, I should owl her sometime, we've really lost touch."

Draco scoffed. "Please, don't tell me the two of you corresponded after we graduated."

Blaise looked shocked. "Of course we did. She was always a lively person, and it helped staying in touch with her if I ever needed advice for school. Boy did that come in handy."

"You used her?"

"No, I wouldn't put it so harshly. I talked to her too Draco, I was a complete jerk about the whole thing." Blaise paused. "So, back to what we were talking about? It is Hermione? I just don't believe that Draco, Ron wouldn't have the guts to take a swing at his wife."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think that's it mate, I think its all verbal."

Blaise flinched away. "The worst kind, if that doesn't get you thinking bad thoughts about yourself constantly I'm not sure what will."

Draco nodded and both men sat back in their seats as they contemplated what course of action could be taken.

Hermione arrived back home a little before seven, with not much time to prepare anything, but she had sopped at a small restaurant and picked up some baked ziti and tiramisu as well. Putting it all on servers she turned on the oven to keep the ziti warm, the tiramisu was placed in the refrigerator. Then she quickly set the table.

She then moved up the stairs to the bedroom where she dropped her bags. It wasn't much, just a few new jeans, sweatpants, three shirts and a new pair of slippers, her guilty pleasure. Immediately she shed her shoes and socks and placed them on her feet. Fighting the urge to just sit down and read she looked at the clock 7:25. The short whoosh of the flames was heard as Ron came through the fireplace, and she rushed down the stairs, glad that she had gotten everything ready when she came home.

Dashing around the corner she stopped as she saw him there, observing the table. Showtime.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I appriciate it.

Now, I do have a bit of bad news, my home computer has crashed, so I probably won't be able to update as often as I would like to, or maybe as you all would like me to, atleast until it gets fixed. I am working through it, I've been typing at work when I can, so bear with me, these could be some rough times.

I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are now happy to know exactly how and why Draco knows so much about fashion, that to an outside observer he could be considered an extreme steryotype... but he's not!! I've had it planned for a while though, I just never realized how much it would sound like I was implying anything.

The next chapter should be a bit more exciting, maybe some ron/hermione stuff, though I hate writing it, its just so horrible, but it must be done!

I am now rambling and will leave you all alone.

Happy reading!


	5. Author's Note

Hey all!

I just wanted to give you an update on what's happening. I've moved out of my house, so I've got a new, perfectly working computer, less time to write, but more creativeness than I know what to do with. Only draw back is, most of my stuff is on my old computer, which still doesn't work all that great and doesn't recognize jump drives, but no worries, I'm going to bring a few floppy discs with me over Christmas, and pick that stuff up, take it to work and transfer it to my jump drive (my new computer has no idea what floppy discs are).

Also, good news, I'm going to be posting up my hp one shot series when Christmas is over, which is so very close to completion.

Thanks for your patience, I know I pretty much just fell off the face of the earth, but I'm back!

Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
